Crêpes aux Pommes
by Louisana NoGo
Summary: Recueils de drabbles de cents mots chacun, écrit lors de l'Atelier Drabble du Collectif NoName ! 11/12/18 : Deux nouveau drabbles sur les mots "Kink" et "Professeur".
1. Crêpes aux Pommes

**Crêpes aux Pommes**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Jeff Davis. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

(29/05/17)

Bonjour !

Voici deux petits drabbles de cent mots chacun, écrits lors de l'atelier Drabble du Collectif NoName. Le principe est que l'on te donne un mot, et tu as sept minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots en t'inspirant de celui-ci. C'est un défi très sympa à relever, et je me suis bien amusé :) !

Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **1\. Crêpes aux pommes**_

* * *

 **Crêpe**

Leur boulot est éreintant. Il ne leur laisse pas beaucoup de temps non plus. Mais il tisse des liens entre eux, et à travers les horreurs qu'ils ont traversés, ils sont devenus peu à peu une vraie famille. Et Spencer aime infiniment cette famille, il en chéri chaque membre. Et pour leur montrer à quel point il les aime, parfois il leur accorde une petite pause dans leur travail si chronophage, et apporte des crêpes faites maison au bureau. Et alors qu'ils prennent le déjeuner tous ensemble en se taquinant comme des gamins, Spencer regarde autour de lui, et sourit.

* * *

 **Pomme**

Chaque matin, Spencer arrivait dans les locaux du BAU en mangeant une pomme. Hotch ne loupait jamais ce moment de la journée, bien caché derrière les stores de son bureau. Il regardait ses lèvres vermillon se refermer sur la chair blanche du fruit, l'éclat émail des dents tranchant dans le vif, le jus qui coulait sur le menton imberbe et qu'une langue mutine allait chercher. Il l'observait manger cette pomme, le fruit du péché suprême, une chaleur montant dans sa poitrine. Et puis il souriait et pensait au soir, où il pourra à son tour ravir ces lèvres purpurines.

* * *

Et voilà ! Review ?

Mes premiers textes dans le fandom de CM ! Je suis trop contente ^^

J'ai écrit quatre autres drabbles lors de cette soirée, deux dans le fandom d'Avengers et deux dans le fandom de Sherlock. N'hésitez pas à aller les lire !

Vous pouvez aussi me suivre et venir me parler sur ma page Facebook, **Louisana NoGo – Fanfiction**. J'y poste des extraits en avant-première, des coups de cœur, parfois des textes exclusifs… Et si vous voulez découvrir mes autres passions et créations, comme la couture ou les bracelets brésiliens, vous pouvez vous abonner à mon Instagram : **louisana_nogo**.


	2. Pecadilles de Berger

**Crêpes aux Pommes**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Jeff Davis. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

(12/06/17)

Bonsoir !

Voici deux nouveaux drabbles de 100 mots chacun, écrit ce soir lors d'un nouvel atelier !

Enjoy !

* * *

 ** _2\. Peccadilles de Berger_**

* * *

 **Peccadille**

Spencer utilisait très souvent des mots compliqués et savants. C'était naturel après tout, avec son génie et sa mémoire ! Mais il avait tendance à oublier que si lui avait avalé un dictionnaire de vieux mots inusités, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Alors le plus souvent, Morgan se contentait de hocher la tête avec un sourire du style "mais bien sûr que j'ai compris !" et allait ensuite voir son fidèle ami, Google.

C'est ainsi qu'il apprit que "peccadille" voulait dire "petite faute sans importance".

Lui qui pensait que c'était le nom des chaussons que portaient les vieux…

* * *

 **Berger**

C'était Spencer qui s'occupait de l'histoire du soir de Jack, aujourd'hui. Le petit garçon avait exigé que Aaron et lui alternent, et ils s'y étaient pliés de bonne grâce. Cette fois, Spencer avait arrêté son choix sur un récit biblique, expliquant comment les bergers avaient suivi une étoile, qui les avaient mené tout droit vers l'étable où venait de naître le petit Jésus.

« - C'est laquelle, l'étoile du berger ? »

Spencer la lui montra, et lui expliqua comment la retrouver facilement dans le ciel étoilé.

« - C'est l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel. Et si tu lui demande gentiment, peut-être qu'elle exaucera ton vœu. »

* * *

Et voilà ! Review :3 ?

(Je dois dire que je suis pas très fière du deuxième, mais bon :). Sinon, j'ai aussi écrit 6 drabbles Avengers et deux drabbles Sherlock lors de cet atelier, n'hésitez pas à aller voir !)


	3. Crayonnage en Discothèque

**Crêpes aux Pommes**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Jeff Davis. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

(09/07/17)

Bonsoir !

Voici deux nouveaux petits drabbles :)

Enjoy !

* * *

 ** _3\. Crayonnage en Discothèque_**

* * *

 **Crayon**

Spencer se mordilla la lèvre, songeur, et rajouta encore quelques coups de crayons sur la feuille. Puis il leva les yeux vers son modèle, jaugeant le réalisme de son dessin. C'était plutôt pas mal, pensa-t-il.

Il n'était certe pas un grand dessinateur, mais parfois il ressentait le besoin de fixer une scène autrement que par une photo numérique, d'une manière plus personnelle. Ce moment était un de ceux-là.

Il posa son crayon, satisfait, et regarda l'image qui s'était sous ses yeux et sur sa feuille d'un air tendre : Aaron, dormant à point fermée avec Jack dans les bras, enfin apaisé.

* * *

 **Discothèque**

Morgan aimait aller en discothèque. Disparaître dans la lueur des lumières stroboscopes, n'être plus qu'un corps parmi les autres corps, et danser, danser, danser jusqu'à la fin de la nuit.

Plus de cadavres, plus de criminels, plus de sang. Plus de cauchemars. Juste des mouvements saccadés, des filles parfois, des slows collé-serré, des sourires dragueurs, quelques remarques flatteuses trop souvent entendu, ayant perdu leurs sens.

Visage d'une nuit. Lit d'une soirée. Et au matin, reprendre le costume.

Mais pour l'instant, juste se laisser aller sur la piste de danse, et ne plus penser à rien.

Un corps parmi les corps.

* * *

Et voilà ! Review :3 ?


	4. Espionner

**Crêpes aux Pommes**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Jeff Davis. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour à tous ! Un drabble un peu spécial cette fois, puisque le mot m'a tellement inspiré qu'au lieu d'écrire 100 mots, j'en ai écrit 200 ! Mais je l'ai fait en 7 minutes comme toujours :) Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Enjoy !

* * *

 ** _4\. Espionner_**

De son bureau, Pénélope contrôlait absolument toutes les caméras du BAU. Ce n'était pas très très légal, et elle se ferait taper sur les doigts si quelqu'un le découvrait, mais qu'est-ce que c'était amusant ! Elle se sentait toute puissante, à pouvoir espionner les autres sans qu'ils ne le sache.

Ainsi, elle découvrit tout plein de petits secrets sur les autres, comme par exemple que JJ s'enfilait du nougat en douce, ou que Rossi cachait une bouteille de très bon whisky dans son bureau. C'était des secrets peu importants, mais tellement satisfaisant à connaître !

Elle avait aussi découvert qu'Emily et Derek se connaissait un peu plus qu'ils ne voulaient bien le dire – et ainsi que Derek était effectivement très bien membré.

Mais quand elle vit Reid et Hotch se diriger vers la salle de conférence, elle senti que le secret qu'elle allait découvrir était très, très gros. Et en effet, quand ils s'embrassèrent avec passion et commencèrent à se déshabiller, elle en tomba presque de sa chaise sous le choc et la surprise.

Elle finit par éteindre la caméra pour leur laisser leur intimité, en souriant comme une folle.

Faire ça dans la salle de conférence, quand même ! Les petits coquins.

* * *

Et voilà ! Review :3 ?


	5. Écolier de Soie

**Crêpes aux Pommes**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Jeff Davis. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

(22/08/17)

Bonjour à tous ! Après cette pose estivale, me revoici avec deux nouveaux drabbles !

 **Réponse à MHE2** : Oui dans le chapitre précédant, Emily et Derek sont ensemble :) C'est un couple que je ship, dommage qu'il ne soit pas canon ! Merci pour ta review ^.^

* * *

 ** _5\. Écolier de Soie_**

* * *

 **Écolier**

« Spencer ? » Appela une petite voix derrière le génie.

L'interpellé ferma son livre et se retourna pour voir Jack s'approcher de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai, qu'on mange ce qu'on est ?

\- L'expression exacte est "On est ce qu'on mange", expliqua Spencer. En fait, ça viendrait d'Hippocrate qui aurait dit… »

Spencer se stoppa, se rendant compte qu'Hippocrate n'intéresserait probablement pas un petit garçon de six ans.

« - Oui, cette expression se vérifie. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai mangé des petits écoliers pour le goûter. Est-ce que je vais devoir porter les vêtements que le bonhomme sur le chocolat il porte ? »

* * *

 **Soie**

Doux froufrou des draps de soie qui se froissent, à peine audible à travers les gémissements qu'ils poussent. Spencer se tortille sous Aaron, grisé par la sensation du doux tissu qui glisse contre son dos et fait contraste avec la langue râpeuse de son amant qui parcourt sur son torse, lui arrachant des cris de plaisir.

Soudain, Spencer sent quelque chose glisser lentement sur sa verge, quelque chose de soyeux et froid. Il pousse un glapissement, alors que le plus âgé se met à le masturber avec le tissu.

Et Spencer jouit en de longs traits blancs sur la soie.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois :)


	6. Shopping Confus

**Crêpes aux Pommes**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Jeff Davis. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

(04/10/17)

Bonjour à tous ! Deux nouveaux drabbles, pour fêter le retour des ateliers :)

Enjoy !

* * *

 ** _6\. Shopping Confus_**

* * *

 **Shopping**

Alors que l'avion atteignait son altitude de croisière et se redressait, Emilie se pencha sur son siège, et se tourna vers JJ :

« Il est encore tôt, ça te dit un peu de shopping en arrivant ?

\- Bonne idée, approuva la blonde. Je n'ai presque plus de parfum, on passe à Sephora ?

\- Je ne te le conseille pas, intervint Spencer. Sephora fait des prix plus cher que ses concurrents, Marionnaud par exemple. De plus, 56% de leur produit sont… Heu, les filles, votre façon de me regarder me fait peur. »

Emilie sourit dangereusement, et dit :

« Spencer, ça te dirais de nous accompagner ? »

* * *

 **Confusion**

Spencer nageait en pleine confusion.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant, et c'était très désagréable. Habituellement, il savait toujours quoi répondre, avait toujours une donnée à partager, un calcul permettant de résoudre la situation, quelque chose à analyser. Même avec les règles régissant les rapports humains, parfois obscures à ses yeux, il parvenait à s'en sortir.

Mais là, alors que les lèvres de Hotch étaient sur les siennes, il était confus.

Celui-ci se retira et lui fit un petit sourire, semblant comprendre ce qui le tourmentait.

« Laisse-toi aller. »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, cette fois-là et toutes les autres fois.

* * *

Et voilà ! Review ^^ ?


	7. Livre et Crayon

**Crêpes aux Pommes**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Jeff Davis. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

(12/02/18)

Bonjour à tous !

Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écris de drabble sur ce fandom, mais je finis toujours par y retourner. Donc voici deux nouveaux drabbles, écris hier soir.

Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **7\. Livre et Crayon**_

* * *

 **Livre**

Reid n'aimait pas les nouvelles technologies. Et il haïssait particulièrement les liseuses.

Les livres, les vieux surtout mais les nouveaux aussi, avec leurs pages et leurs couvertures, avaient une âme, un touché particulier et inimitable. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de tourner doucement les pages d'un livre qu'il lisait avec dévotion, et jamais on ne le convertirait au mouvement robotique et mécanique du doigt glissant sur un écran.

Aaron avait une grande bibliothèque très fournie, et aucune liseuse, découvrit-il quand l'agent l'amena chez lui pour la première fois. C'était vraiment l'homme de sa vie, se dit alors Spencer.

* * *

 **Crayon**

Spencer ressorti de la salle de conférence la mine contrarié. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et commença à fouiller, ouvrant méthodiquement chaque tiroirs, secouant chaque classeurs et dossiers, son front se plissant de plus en plus au fil des minutes.

Il finit par pousser un grognement rageur en appuyant ses mains contre sa nuque, puis se précipita vers la salle de repos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Pretty Boy ? Demanda finalement Morgan quand il revint.

\- Mon crayon ! » hurla Spencer, excédé.

Morgan parti dans un grand rire, sous le regard furieux du plus jeune.

« Il est sur ton oreille, le génie ! »

* * *

Et voilà !

Je trouve que je n'ai pas très bien formulé l'idée du premier drabble, mais je vois bien Spencer tomber amoureux grâce à ce genre de détail ^^. Et je n'ai remarqué qu'après que j'avais déjà écrit un drabble avec le mot « crayon » dans ce fandom, ce n'est pas fait exprès !


	8. Kink Professoral

**Crêpes aux Pommes**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Jeff Davis. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

(11/12/08)

Bonjour !

Voici deux drabbles qui ont été écrit tard dans la nuit lors de la dernière soirée drabble, comme le titre le montre ^^. En espérant que cela vous plaise :D

Le premier fait 150 mots, ça arrive parfois :P

Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **8\. Kink Professoral**_

* * *

 **Kink**

« Vous rendez-vous, Agent Hotchner ? » murmura une voix à son oreille, ronronnante et presque menaçante.

\- Jamais. » affirma Aaron dans un souffle, se tournant aveuglément vers l'autre homme, ne voyant rien à cause du bandeau sur ses yeux.

« Tu es à ma merci, tu ne peux pas négocier. »

Aaron tira désespérément sur les menottes qui le retenaient au lit, voulant désespérément toucher son amant. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il était impuissant dans cette situation ; et c'était incroyable.

Une main se glissa contre sa queue sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Soudain, il se sentit enserré par une fournaise écrasante alors que l'autre homme s'empalait sur lui d'un geste fluide. Il faillit jouir sous le plaisir soudain.

« Spencer, gémit-il.

\- Agent Reid pour toi. Alors, te rends-tu ?

\- Tout pour toi, Agent.

\- Parfait. »

Spencer bougea enfin, et Hotch était au paradis.

* * *

 **Professeur**

Le jour de la rentrée de Jack en CM1, Aaron l'accompagna pour rencontrer son nouveau professeur. Celui-ci avait des cheveux en bataille, des lunettes à écailles et un gilet en tricot, et Aaron eut un coup au cœur.

Jack adorait monsieur Spencer, régalant son père d'anecdotes. Il le revit à la rencontre parent-professeur, et parfois à la sortie des classes. Le jour de la fête de l'école, il trouva le courage de l'inviter à sortir. Spencer dit oui, avec un rougissement adorable sur les joues.

Un des fantasmes d'Aaron était de coucher avec un prof. Ce soir-là, il le réalisa.

* * *

Review :3 ?


End file.
